


What's Yours? (redux)

by muninnhuginn



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Postman Pat (Cartoon)
Genre: Humor, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muninnhuginn/pseuds/muninnhuginn
Summary: Riffing off "What's Yours" I couldn't resist this thought...





	What's Yours? (redux)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What’s Yours?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331807) by [muninnhuginn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muninnhuginn/pseuds/muninnhuginn). 

There’s a guy on the telly by the name of Pat  
Whose alter ego is a black and white cat.  
Early in the morning, watch daemon and man  
Picking up the post in their little red van.

"What’s yours?"  
We asked Postman Pat.  
"What’s yours?"  
"It’s Jess the cat."


End file.
